The present invention relates to an aquarium ornament lamp source and more particularly to an ornament lamp source which incorporates optical fibers in a lamp device to produce variable lighting effect to decorate an aquarium.
Conventional indoor aquarium which is specially made for keeping living fish, water animals and plants inside a house or building is generally attached with an illuminating equipment at the top for illumination. Fluorescent lamp is commonly used for this purpose. However, fluorescent lamp does not add beauty to an aquarium or produce any lighting effect to decorate an aquarium when it is turned on.